The prior art is profuse on the subject of cupholders for vehicles. In the advancement of the art, the overriding problem of beverage stability in a moving environment has been addressed in a variety of ways and with a variety of devices, having progressed to door-securable types, adjustable as to interior door thickness accommodation, container-confinement diameters and upright holder positioning.
For example, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,092 used deployment of one or more arm-stiffeners and rather complexly constructed container-confinement means. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,890 did not deal with diameter adjustability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,425 used a resilient pusher element to counter shake, rattle and roll. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,089 required an adhesively-attached fixture to the vehicle interior.
Still absent has been a simple, releasably attachable device, now provided by the instant invention, which device may be clampingly securable to vehicle doors of different interior thicknesses and provide a singly adaptable means for both selective diameter adjustability and selectively adjustable vertical positioning of a container-confining holder.